1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a panel driving device and an organic light emitting display device having a panel driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images using organic light emitting diodes. Each diode has an organic layer between an anode and a cathode. In operation, holes from the anode combine with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer to emit light.
Over time, the threshold voltages of driving transistors in the pixels of the display may vary. In an attempt to prevent degradation of display quality, each pixel may include a circuit to compensate the threshold voltage. The compensation circuit may compensate the threshold voltage by charging a capacitor with a voltage that corresponds to the threshold voltage in one horizontal period. However, in a high resolution display or a display driven at high driving frequency, the time for compensating the threshold voltage may be insufficient.